


The SwordMasters uses they swords

by KazeFireEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Smut, What Plot/No Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeFireEmblem/pseuds/KazeFireEmblem
Summary: Robin and Yen'fay all in love





	The SwordMasters uses they swords

**Author's Note:**

> Help me by telling me how to make my fanfics better

Yen'fay pushes Robin on the bed and Robin gets shocked by Yen'fay's action and asks "W-what are you doing?" Yen'fay takes his armour off and answers "We are going to have good night together my love" he smiles and takes Robins robe off anencephaly starts kissing Robin passionately. Yen'fays hand goes down to Robin's pants and starts turning on Robin and himself   
Robin. Moans in Yen'fays mouth pleading yen'fay to strip him. Yen'fay takes off his shirt showing his 6 pack abs and he takes off Robins shirt showing his 6 pack abs and the heat between them intensifies to the point they are both turn on. Yen'fay stops kissing and goes to Robins pants and takes it off and takes his pants off, Robin blushes, and Yen'fay starts licking Robins underwear turning Robin on more. Robin can't take it anymore and yanks his underwear off and makes Yen'fay suck him. Yen'fay gets shock for a second and continues sucking while he took his underwear on. Robin starts moaning louder "Y-Yen'fay more.. till I say change positions". Yen'fay sucks fiercely Robin studded "A-agh Ye-Yen'fay change!" Yen'fay finishes off causing Robin to release himself. Yen'fay licks it off clean and sits in front of Robin and starts fingering him and his already going for strong extreme and fast. Robin moans groans "Yen'fay... more!" Yen'fay goes as fast as he can then he stops. He puts a liquid on his member and he goes fast and strong grunting while his doing "argh argh argh" Robin moans louder then ever "yen'fay yes! More please!!! Argh!!!" Robin thrusts himself as fast as he can and releases himself with a high pitch moan "ah!!" He comes on Yen'fay. Yen'fay releases afterwards into robin and lands next to Robin cuddling him and asked "Robin will your be mine forever?". Robin replies breathing heavily"Y-yes..." they both cuddle and they have a nice sleep together peacefully


End file.
